prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamonds From Sierra Leone (Theme Song)
Diamonds From Sierra Leone is a theme song used by Eddie Kingston. Theme Lyrics Diamonds are forever They won't leave in the night I've no fear that they might Desert me Diamonds are forever (forever, forever) Throw your diamonds in the sky if you feel the vibe Diamonds are forever (forever, forever, forever) The Roc is still alive every time I rhyme. Forever ever? Forever ever? Ever, ever? Ever, ever? Ever, ever? Ever, ever?...... Close your eyes and imagine, feel the magic Vegas on acid, Seen through Yves St. Laurent glasses And I've realized that I've arrived, cuz It take more than a magazine to kill my Vibrate does he write his own rhymes, so sort of I think 'em That mean I forgot better shit than you ever thought up Damn, is he really that caught up? I ask if you talkin' bout classics, do my name get brought up? I remember I couldn't afford a Ford Escort or even a four-track recorder so its only right that I let the top drop on a drop-top Porsche - its for yourself that's important If you're a stripper named Porscha and you get tips from many men Then your fat friend her nickname is Minivan Excuse me, That's just the Henny, man, I smoke, I drink, I'm supposed to stop I can't because Diamonds are forever (forever, forever) Throw your diamonds in the sky if you feel the vibe Diamonds are forever (forever, forever, forever) The Roc is still alive every time I rhyme. Forever ever? Forever ever? Ever, ever? Ever, ever? Ever, ever? Ever, ever?...... I was sick about awards Couldn't nobody cure me Only playa that got robbed but kept all his jewelry Alicia Keys tried to talk some sense to them 30 minutes later seems there's no convincing them What more could you ask for? The international asshole Who complains about what he is owed? And throw a tantrum like he is three years old You gotta love it though somebody still speaks from his soul And wouldn't change by the change, or the game, or the fame, When he came, in the game, he made his own lane Now all I need is y'all to pronounce my name Its Kanye - But some of my plaques - they still say Kane Got family in the D, Kin-folk from Motown Back in the Chi - them folks ain't from Motown Life movin' too fast I need to slow down Girl ain't give me no ass, ya need to go down Diamonds are forever (forever, forever) My father Ben said I need Jesus So he took me to church and let the water wash over my ceaser Diamonds are forever (forever, forever) The preacher said we need leaders Right then my body got still like a paraplegic You know who you can call you gotta best believe it The Roc stand tall and you would never believe it Take your diamonds and throw 'em up like you bulimic Yea the beat cold but the flow is anemic After debris settles and the dust get swept off Big K pick up where young Hov left off Right when magazines wrote Kanye West off I dropped my new shit, it sound like the best of A&R's lookin' like "Pssh we messed up" Grammy night, damn right, we got dressed up Bottle after bottle 'till we got messed up In the studio, where really though, yea he next up People askin' me if I'm gon' give my chain back That'll be the same day I give the game back You know the next question dog "Yo, where Dame at?" This track the Indian dance to bring our reign back "What's up with you and Jay, man, are y'all ok man?" They pray for the death of our dynasty like Amen R-r-r-right here stands a-man With the power to make a diamond with his bare hands... Diamonds are forever (forever, forever) Throw your diamonds in the sky if you feel the vibe Diamonds are forever (forever, forever, forever) The Roc is still alive every time I rhyme. Forever ever? Forever ever? Ever, ever? Ever, ever? Ever, ever? Ever, ever?...... Diamonds are forever (forever, forever) Diamonds are forever (forever, forever, forever) External links * Lyric Wikia Category:Independent theme songs